A Hero For Hinata
by Okamimaru
Summary: A 8 year old Sasuke is forced to go to the park with Hinata one day. A storm suddenly appears, and Hinata runs off. Sasuke takes after her, but loses sight of her... Please Review! Story Better Then Summary!


**Okamimaru:**

Here's a oneshot I wrote out of boredom a day or two ago. At least I think its a oneshot. Thought it was cute.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A eight year old Sasuke sat on, thinking about how much he hated the park

Arri9ving A eight year old Sasuke sat on, thinking about how much he hated the park. He'd rather be home, begging Itachi to train him. The reason he was in Konaha park, was none other then Hinata Hyuuga. She'd wanted to go to the park to pick flowers for her mom, but wasn't allowed to go alone. So Sasuke's mom forced him to keep an eye on the Hyuuga.

"Women!" Sasuke thinks to himself, rolling his coal colored eyes in pure annoyance. Now he understood why Itachi refused to get a girlfriend. Hinata suddenly runs up to Sasuke, holding a bundle of different colored flowers.

"Can we go now?" Sasuke demands, causing the extreamly timid Hyuuga to flinch.

"I-I'm g-going t-to g-get s-some f-for N-Neji!" She stutters out.

"Whatever. Just hurry up already." He snaps at her.

"Hai!" She squeaks, bowing before running off, to gather more flowers.

"You know he'll probably throw them out. No boy likes flowers. So you're wasting your and my precious time." He suddenly blurts out.

"Y-your w-wrong N-Neji k-keeps a-and l-likes a-all t-the f-flowers I-I-I g-give h-him!" She retorts, her face bright red as if she was about to burst into tears.

"Keh." Sasuke replies.

Hinata continues looking for flowers, suddenly there's a loud clap of thunder. A warning that rain was near.

"Time to go." Sasuke says. There's another clap of thunder seeming to shake the whole world this time.

"Come on Hinata time to go! Hey what's with you?!" He asks. Hinata stood rigid and stiff, her whole body trembling, as thunder continues to ring out. Lightning flashes and she lets out a terrified yelp before dropping her flowers and running off.

"Hey come back!" Sasuke calls out to her. Hinata either didn't hear or was too scared and ignored him. Sasuke takes off after her, rain begins to pelt down like icy needles. Pretty soon he loses sight of her.

"Boy that girl can run!" Sasuke thinks to himself having to stop and catch his breath. The only other thing that was going through his head, was finding Hinata. Yes he found her incredibly annoying with her continuous stuttering and blushing, but after seeing her horrified face, he just couldn't bare leaving the girl behind.

Suddenly lightning lashes out brightly across the sky, and the sound of splittering wood fallowed by a scream, fills the air.

"Oh god no!" Sasuke screams out. He fallows the sound of splittering wood, finding the source, he sees a medium sized tree, completely cut down, and Hinata trapped under it by her leg. Tears were running down her pale cheeks, and she kept wimpering in pain. Sasuke runs over to her, to see how far her leg was trapped, under the tree. It wasn't too bad, they could probably pull her leg out, although it was either broken or worse.

"Alright Hinata, this is gonna hurt a bit. I'm gonna pull your leg out." Sasuke explains to her. Hinata only nods and wimpers. As gently as possible Sasuke begins to ease Hinata's leg out, until finally its free.

"Arigato, Sasuke-San." She whispers.

"Eh." He replies.

How were they going to get home, being Hinata couldn't walk. He could carry her on his back, but then he might risk damaging her leg. He could always carry her bridal style, he'd seen his dad do it, when his mom sprained her ankle.

Sasuke leans down and picks Hinata up, bridal style. She squeaks and clinges to his shirt, causing the Uchiha to blush. To his surprise she seemed as light as a feather. Lighter even. As careful as possible through the rain, he makes the long walk back to the Uchiha compound.

Upon arriving there, Hinata is quickly taken to Konaha hospital. Despite his exhaustion, Sasuke goes along with his parents to the hospital too, to make sure Hinata was going to be okay.

They had a to wait a few minutes, but finally a nurse comes into the waiting room, telling them visitors were now allowed. Sasuke casually walks into were Hinata is being kept.

"All this trouble for those stupid flowers, ay?" He says to her, smirking.

"Hinata blushes and looks down at her hands, "Gomenasai." She whispers. Sasuke shrugs and walks over to her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"So you gonna be okay?" Sasuke suddenly asks. Hinata blushes again, before leaning over, and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Domoarigato Sasuke-Kun! You saved me!" She says.

"Ummm I ummm I gotta go, my mom's waiting." Sasuke says, hoping off the bed and power walking out of the room. He comes back wearing a smile and a soft blush tinting his cheeks.

"Why so happy little brother?" Itachi questions Sasuke, he'd never seen Sasuke blush like that before.

"No reason!" Sasuke cheerfully replies. Itachi rolls his eyes not believing a word of his answer.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Okamimaru:**

Please review and tell me what you think of it!


End file.
